Visiting the Zelda Characters
by Nanaki3
Summary: This is a talk show of asking the Zelda Characters questions and what their answeres are so enjoy! Please R+R
1. Default Chapter

Visiting the Zelda Characters!  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own none of them but me! Please R+R  
  
A pretty girl about the age of 16 looking like a black cat with a furry black tail walks out onto the stage. She has a green collar on with a gold bell, she also has black hair outlined in silver.  
  
Nanaki: Hi I'm Nanaki and today I'm gonna be asking the characters from Zelda games stupid questions, starting with Link.  
  
Link: Hey ya'll!  
  
Nanaki: So you're a cowboy now?  
  
Link: So, at least I have my real body not a cat body!  
  
Nanaki: HEY I CAN GO BACK TO MY REAL BODY IF I TAKE THIS DAMN COLLAR OFF!  
  
Link: Yeah sure  
  
Nanaki takes off collar and returns to a girl with black hair outlined in silver wearing a black Kimono with a silver dragon on the back of it. She also has a furry black fox tail and black fox ears, her eyes look like a cat's they are yellow because it is night time.  
  
Link: Oops!  
  
Nanaki kills like then brings him back to life.  
  
Nanaki: Any more questions?  
  
Link: No.  
  
Nanaki: Smart comments?  
  
Link: no  
  
Nanaki: Anything besides truthfully answering my questions?  
  
Link: No damn it!  
  
Nanaki: Good, now next question, who do you like out of these three people? Malon, Zelda, or Ruto?  
  
Link: Now lets see, hmm. Well Malon is cute but she works with smelly animals and freaky dudes, like Ingo who one time when I walked into the ranch I heard a cow moo and then it mooed loader and then Ingo ran out naked shaking a pitchfork and.  
  
Nanaki: OVER SHARE!  
  
Link: Oh sorry, well Ruto is naked for crying out loud, so she is on my list, I mean no clothes!  
  
Nanaki just stares.  
  
Link: And Zelda well she already loves me and she is the princess and if I marry her I get to be prince and rule the land when we are king and queen so I love Zelda!  
  
Ruto: Damn you, you bastard!  
  
Malon: Yeah BITCH!  
  
Link: THAT IS A VERY BIG INSULT!  
  
Nanaki: Okay next question! Why wouldn't you marry Nabooru or Saria?  
  
Link: Because they weren't on the list!  
  
Nanaki: Okay I put them on the list!  
  
Link: Okay Nabooru is nice and she is very showy about her body, but Saria oh boy, she's a slut for shit's sake!  
  
Saria: I'll kill you Link!  
  
Link: So I change my mind about Zelda and I'll marry Nabooru, because if I do then I'll not only be surrounded by her, I'll be surrounded by millions of women! YEAH!  
  
Nanaki: Okay, so what about Impa?  
  
Link: Simple she is a dumbass butt-ugly slut who makes me vomit uncontrollably for hours!  
  
Impa walks on stage.  
  
Everyone starts throwing up uncontrollably, she leaves.  
  
Link: Told ya!  
  
Nanaki: Okay now do you truly like Darunia calling you sworn brother?  
  
Link: HELL NO!  
  
Nanaki: And why not?  
  
Link: Why? WHY! Because he is a mental Goron who just sits around eating rocks all day!  
  
Nanaki: Oh. Now to characters from Majoras mask.  
  
Link: Who?  
  
Nanaki: Romani, Cremia, and Princess Deku come on out!  
  
Link: Uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh. goes on for a really long time.  
  
Romani leaves and before leaving slaps Link.  
  
Link: Okay, no way I would date Cremia because she is a slutty bitch who also hangs around with smelly animals! And Princess deku is just plain ugly!  
  
Nanaki: Okay well see ya next time on my show bye!  
  
Nanaki: Well how did you like it? I need suggestions on what to add, so PLEASE R+R I'm begging ya! Oh and if you wan to be in it just e-mail me or write in the reviews. 


	2. Part 2

Visiting the Zelda Characters!  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own none of them but me! Please R+R  
  
Nanaki: Hi I'm back, and today we will once again be asking Zelda characters mentally retarded questions!  
  
Link: Oh great more questions.  
  
Nanaki: Not for you, today we are asking Dark Link questions so good bye!  
  
Nanaki kicks Link outta there.  
  
Dark Link: So, what are my questions?  
  
Nanaki: Okay first, do you really hate Link?  
  
DL: No not really actually I really like him and I am so lucky to be his shadow!  
  
Nanaki: So your telling me you're gay?  
  
DL: No I just said I love him.  
  
Nanaki: So your gay.  
  
DL: Not either!  
  
Nanaki: Yes so!  
  
DL: Bitch!  
  
Nanaki: Fucker!  
  
DL: Mother Fucker!  
  
Nanaki: Bastard!  
  
Nanaki and Dark Link start to get into a fight.  
  
Ganon: Okay so now I am the announcer so I will tell whats going on!  
  
Malon: Oh this should be interesting!  
  
Ganon: Dark Link goes for a kick in the face but Nanaki comes around and kicks him in the worst place known!  
  
DL:!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Nanaki: HAHAHAHAHA WHO RULES!  
  
DL: I do!  
  
Ganon: It seems Dark Link just doesn't want to give up so he goes and kicks Nanaki in the face then yanks on her tail!  
  
DL: I ROCK!  
  
Nanaki: Not really!  
  
Nanaki goes full demon and blows Dark Link up!  
  
Ganon: And the winner is Nanaki but now who will she have to ask questions?  
  
Nanaki: I think I'll use.  
  
Drumroll  
  
Nanaki: NAVI!  
  
Navi: Oh right!  
  
Navi starts to fly out but a rock falls from the ceiling and kills her.  
  
Nanaki: Dammit! Well then I'll use Tatl!  
  
Tatl also gets squished.  
  
Nanaki: All the fairies!  
  
They all get killed!  
  
Nanaki: DAMN IT!  
  
Ganon: Well that's it I'm leaving!  
  
Nanaki: Well then I'll use Devil666!  
  
Devil666: Hey can I get your permission to murder Darunia?  
  
Nanaki: All the permission in the world!  
  
Devil666: Alright!  
  
Devil666 starts to kill Darunia!  
  
Nanaki: Well now I will ask Rain and Zanri to come out on stage and kill some one!  
  
Zanri: I call dibs on Mido!  
  
Nanaki: Rain?  
  
Rain: I call dibs on Ganondark!  
  
Ganondorf: Hey that's not my name!  
  
Rain: Fuck you!  
  
On stage everyone starts fighting in dust clouds, the audience dies, we all get arrested, then we break out, and we continue our show!  
  
Nanaki: I think I should change this to Anger Management show or blow the fuck up show!  
  
Rain: Great idea!  
  
Nanaki: Okay, that's all for today see ya next time!  
  
Nanaki: Well anyone think this is better, oh and anyone that R+R will be put on the show sometime to kill someone! 


	3. More Questions, And Jeolousy!

Disclaimer: don't own none.  
  
Visiting the Zelda Characters part 3  
  
Nanaki: Okay today we are once again gonna be asking Link questions.  
  
Link: Yeah, I knew you just couldn't get enough of me!  
  
Nanaki: no, its just that all the other characters besides Nabooru left because they were tired of you!  
  
Link: !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Nanaki: Okay, well first question. Why did you save Hyrule?  
  
Link: I didn't they just said that in the game, I really went on Ganondarf's side and blew up half of Hyrule or the parts I didn't like.  
  
Nanaki: Sure.  
  
Link: are you saying I'm lying?  
  
Nanaki: oh its possible.  
  
Link: are you mocking me?  
  
Nanaki: hell no, well maybe.  
  
Link starts to march towards Nanaki but then a pretty girl with blue hair and long ears like Link walks out.  
  
Link: Ohh, she's pretty!  
  
Nabooru: Link I'm just gonna pretend I didn't hear that.  
  
Link: wow, she's hot. And look at her clothes! SHOWY!  
  
Girl: the name is uh, wait a sec I don't have a name. Well I'll make one up. Sabrina!  
  
Link: Will you marry me?  
  
Sabrina: No but I'll date you.  
  
Nabooru: ALRIGHT BITCH LETS GET IT STARTED RIGHT HER RIGHT NOW! LINK IS MINE!  
  
Sabrina: yeah sure, well come on Link honey!  
  
Link: *in drunk la la land voice* Coming..  
  
Nabboru: Alright here I come!  
  
Nabooru launches herself at Sabrina and tackles her and starts ripping out her hair.  
  
Link: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!  
  
Sabrina fights back and soon the whole stage is torn up.  
  
Link: WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! NABOORU YOU JOCK!  
  
Nabooru: You said you would marry me Link, and until we devorce we are stuck together!  
  
Link: Fine we are no longer married, I signed the papers so goodbye!  
  
Nanaki: That wasn't supposed to happen!  
  
Link: Well to bad sucker!  
  
Nanaki: !!!!!  
  
Link: Uh oh  
  
Nanaki once again murders Link and this time doesn't bring him back to life.  
  
Sabrina: Oh well I guess I can always date someone else.  
  
Nanaki: Wait I have an idea, *revives Link*  
  
Sabrina: YAY!  
  
Nanaki: Oh Chris!  
  
Chris launches in and kills both of them.  
  
The end  
  
Nanaki: Well what did you think about it? I got the idea of Sabrina from a review, uh I forgot well bye. 


End file.
